bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Night On Campus For C-Money: Chapter 10
The Final Clue After going through the last of the dormitories, we made it back to the main path heading towards the gym. "This is very weird", I said outloud. "Why did the killer leave the last clue back at the gym? That's where the search started in the first place". "He's playing with us, that's for sure", Hailey pointed out. "Let's just find that last clue and find out what the message is", Kendra suggested. We walked through the snowly grounds right until we made it to the doors of the gym. Once we entered the gym, started looking around for the last clue. We looked for it everywhere. We looked on the stands, on the dead bodies, in the bleachers, everywhere. "DAMN IT, WHERE THE HELL IS IT?" I yelled outloud. Just then, something by the police stand caught my attention. It was a briefcase, but what was inside it I couldn't tell from the other side of the room. So I quickly went up to the briefcase and saw what was on the inside of it. It wasn't like anything I ever saw before. There was some wires, a couple of fans and some white box in the middle, probably holding more wires. I didn't know what it was. "Hailey, get over here", I told her. "We're right behind you", Kendra remarked. "Oh", I said before continuing. "Is this what I think it is?" I asked her. "It definitely is", Hailey says. "What? Is that a jammer?" Kendra asks. I went to the wall and grabbed a fire extinguisher, dragged it over to the jammer and started bashing the hell out of it. Once I knew for sure it was completely destroyed, I checked out my cellphone to see if I had a signal or not. So far, nothing. "How many jammers are there and where are they located?" I asked myself. "Hey, I think I found the last clue", Kendra says outloud. "Where?" I asked her. "It was underneath all the paperwork here at the police stand", she answered. "How do you know that it's the final clue?" I asked her. "Because it says 'You are dead'", she tells me. I went up to her and checked it out. I then pulled out the other three clues from earlier and read them all together. "C-Money, you are dead", I read outloud. So the whole time that we were looking for these damn clues, the killer wanted to tell us that I was dead? Does that mean the killer wants me dead? Why would he want me dead? Out of all the people who came to the career expo tonight, why the hell does the killer want me dead? When the lights went out and killed the cops and Mr. Vargus, was he really trying to get me instead? So many questions, none of them answered. And now I have an angry mob of scared people trying to find me so they can rip me to shreds. This is not my day right now. And to think that it was a good day when both Michael Diaz and Derek came to visit several hours ago. Just as I got out of my train of thought, that was when I noticed the group of people from earlier flooding into the gym. This can't be good, I thought. "There he is. He made Jupiter fall on Mr. Scott", Lazlow says to the crowd. "I did nothing of the sort", I told him. "We know that it was you", one of the teachers said. "Mickey even told us that he saw you kill that poor girl in one of the dorms while taking a shower". "Mickey?" I said outloud. "Grab him and hold him down", someone in the crowd says to me. About five of the guys in the crowd tried to rush me, but then I pulled out my handgun and aimmed at the crowd. "GET THE FUCK BACK", I yelled at the crowd. Everyone in the crowd stopped dead in their tracks as I aimmed my gun at them. "Run C-Money, run", Kendra says to me. I turned around and started to run out through the other exit. As I ran out into the cold weather, I heard the sound of footsteps and shouting behind me. They were after me alright. After a while of running, I decided to lose them back in the dorms. I quickly ran towards the Steve Scott dorm and ran in through the front door. I ran all the way through the halls till I got back to the gap from before. I jumped over it, barely making it to the other side of the gap. By that time, a few of the guys left that were chasing me stopped at the edge of the hole. I kept running after that right until I made it to the media center. Once I knew for sure that I was completely safe, I sat down and took a deep breath. After about five minutes of taking a breath, I noticed yet another briefcase similar to the one back in the gym. I opened the briefcase and sure enough, it was another jammer. I took my foot and then stomped the hell out of it. Once I knew for sure that it was destroyed, I took out my cellphone and then checked to see if there was at least a bar. So far, none. "There must be several of these jammers if it can block both cellphones and walkie-talkies. But what about the landline?" The landline, of course. All I have to do is to check the phones in the main office. Maybe that will be the ticket to get the cops out here. But of course, I'll have to clear my name. Why would Mickey tell the crowd that I was the killer? Could he be the killer, trying to cover his tracks? Or could he have a hand in all of this? I am going to have to figure all this out while destroying all the jammers and avoiding the crowd from the gym. Category:Blog posts